clonehighfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleopatra
Cleopatra "Cleo" Smith is the clone of Cleopatra. She is the secondary supporting antagonist after JFK and the primary love interest of Abe Lincoln. She is voiced by Christa Miller. Biography Cleopatra Smith is the self-proclaimed queen bee of Clone High and the object of Abe's affection. Popular, beautiful social, smart but is cruel and cold at times. She is captain of the cheerleading team and former student body president. Cleo in her own eyes sees herself as a princess who deserves to be worshipped by her fellow classmates even behaving in that fashion. She is also is very promiscuous and sleeps around a lot which Joan insults her for. She has feelings for both Abe and JFK, but she starts to fall in love with Abe and sees him as a better boyfriend than JFK though at one point she has an attraction to Joan when she disguises herself as John Dark, after finding out John is Joan she claims that sleeping with Joan would have been hot. She also appears to be bourgeous or upper middle class household and as she regularly shows contempt towards poor people. Appearance Cleopatra is fashioned after the Ancient Egyptian Heiroglyptic paintings found on the walls of the ruins of Ancient Egypt. Cleo has the same stylized and unique appearance with dark skin, wears kohl around her eyes, has blue (or red) eye shadow, has big dark hair resembles the 1950s and with two big golden earrings. Cleo wears a blue (red or orange) headband, a white tank top which shows her large cleavage, a tight black miniskirt to show her athletic and voluptuous figure and black pump shoes. At night, she sleeps in sexy purple lingerie as seen in the episode "Sleep Of Faith, La Rue D'Awakening" and is sometimes seen wearing her cheerleading outfit in several episodes of the series, most notably "Homecoming, A Shot In D'Arc". At the prom as seen in the season finale, she wore a tight, revealing and seductive red dress. She also wore a bikini top with blue jean shorts while on tour with Ashley Angel on an exotic tropical island paradise as seen in the episode "Plane Crazy Gate Expectations". In the episode "Litter Kills, Litterally" when Cleo attended Poncey's funeral, she wore a black minidress. Personality Cleopatra is portrayed as a outwardly, haughty, competitive,and fiery-tempered. She is a very vain who cares only about her popularity and social image. But she seems to have consideration for other peoples feeling especially JFK and even Abe. She is very intelligent but tends to cover up by acting superficial and vapid. Although she may not enjoyed being the center of attention, despite her proud and arrogant nature, Cleo is shown to to be kind and sweet, when she gave Joan a makeover to boost her confidence, gave up some of her vanity to date Abe Lincoln who is unpopular and consoled JFK in order to help him cope Ponce's tragic death. She is also very alluring, libidinous and seductive, she tends to be sexually promiscuous which is something she doesn't hide often or appear to be ashamed of. She is somewhat uninhibited as she even flirted with President Dog. In the next episode, however, she claimed that nothing was going on between the two of them. Relationships Abe Lincoln At first Cleo didn't care about Abe though she did flirt with him, she simply enjoyed teasing him but when she and Abe began spending time together she realized he was a really nice guy and truly respected and loved her unlike other guys who only like her for her looks. She began to fall in love with also but was torn with her "feelings" for JFK. She feels bad about the times she mistreated him for her own selfish reasons and starts to reform. Though she eventually she decided that Abe was for her and they began a relationship but it was only to be jeopordized when Abe realizes he loves Joan. Joan of Arc At first Cleopatra didn't even acknowledge Joan and could care less about her. Joan hated Cleo for stealing Abe's affection. Typically Cleo would make fun of Joan and look down on her because of her lack of popularity. However when Cleo is forced to let Joan stay with her, she is pissed and brings her anger out on Joan who is equally angry at Cleo they eventually get in a nasty catfight but somewhat reconcile at the end. Cleo later decides to help Joan by giving her a makeover for the Winter Prom turning her into a trashy-looking bimbo. Cleo and Joan later get into a conflict when Cleo becomes aware of Abe's attraction to Joan and gives Joan a nasty warning to stay away from her boyfriend. Gandhi Cleo was originally Gandhi's foster sister but at a young age she convinced her parents to disown Gandhi and put him in the care of new foster parents, a Jewish couple. Even when Gandhi had donated a kidney to Cleo when she was in pain, she still dislikes him and sees him as a nerd and a spaz. She finds him repulsive especially when he tries to flirt with her. She is shown to tolerate him at times but still dislikes him. JFK Originally Cleopatra's feelings for JFK were questionable since she only wanted to date him because it would be good for her social image. It is often joked that their relationship is simply a sexual one. The two appeared as being detached and would often argue and fight over stupid things. They also cheat on one another. Even after she leaves him to be with Abe she is still good friends with JFK and is shown to generally still care about him. She might still have feelings for him as she was the only one who supported him emotionally when he was depressed after Ponce's death. Original Cleopatra VII Though Cleo in the series appears as a beautiful, native Egyptain girl, the real Cleopatra was mentioned as of Macedonian descent but still dressed and acted Egyptian. She also wasn't very beautiful either but was still very attractive, intelligent, charismatic and seductive in her own right. Cleopatra like JFK, feels like she's doing a great job living up to her clone-mother and is the queen bee of her school. In comparison with the real Cleopatra, Cleo is very manipulative, sneaky, insincere and cunning and can easily control others. She has a large collection of Ancient Egyptian artifacts in her room such as a full-sized sarcophagus (which was later stolen by Mandy Moore) and she has a crook and a flail kept in her locker shown in Plane Crazy: Gate Expectations. Others Cleo is very popular at school and is friends with Catherine the Great, Helen of Troy, Mary Queen of Scots, Julius Caesar, Marie Antoinette, The Brontes, President Dog and Ashley Angel. Trivia *Like with Abe Lincoln, Cleo never goes by her full name, and instead just goes solely by "Cleo", likely to help differentiate her from her clonemother, should she ever make an appearance or serve a major role. *Gandhi used to be raised by the same foster mother for 10 years. After that decade had passed and Cleo was going into high school, she though her brother would give her a bad image, so she convinced her parents to send Gandhi to a different pair of parents and now, she doesn't even remember his existence. **Given how Cleo and Gandhi were both 16 and in Junior Year, when Gandhi first mentioned this in "Escape to Beer Mountain: A Rope of Sand", they most likely lived under the same roof, starting when they were both 4, and ending when they were 14. **The way Gandhi worded the mention of this in the first episode, he said "your parents", implying that she also has a father. Only her mother has been seen, however, and "A Room of One's Clone: The Pie of the Storm", proves that she's single. * Cleo's original design during the development of Clone High School, USA! was similar to her current design in the show, however he appears more human-like and proportional, yet wears the same clothing. However she also is seen with traditional Egyptian markings on her face and has a more decent and smaller chest. She also seen carrying her books and walking in a stereotypical Egyptian style which is also seen during the beginning of the first episode Escape from Beer Mountian. *Cleo and Gandhi are the only two main clones to have never sat at the thinking docks. Gallery File:Cleo's Title Card.png|Cleo's title card Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Clones Category:Main Cast Category:Villains Category:African-Americans